<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Medicine by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659849">Bitter Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Butt Plugs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Grinding, Hurt Jason Todd, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Second Chances, Shameless Smut, Switching, Table Sex, Top Dick Grayson, Top Jason Todd, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex, healthier relationship at the end, mischievous Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay starts to realize that maybe Dick freezing him out hurts more than he wants to admit. Maybe he's getting a taste of his own damn bitter medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, background casual jay/roy/kory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commenter on Wattpad (where I crosspost all my works) said, on Addicted: 'There's gonna be a part 2 right? [...] I want Jason on his knees begging so bad right now!!' and I hadn't originally been planning to give it a sequel, but that really got my idea machine going, so here this is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh fuck yeah baby, fuck me good," Jason moaned out, cheek pressed against the wall in Dick's living room.</p><p>Dick let out a long, raw moan, panting for a few seconds before— "Don't fucking call me that."</p><p>Jason's heart dropped. "Baby please—"</p><p>Dick slapped his gloved hand firmly over Jason's mouth, giving his hips a particularly brutal thrust and leaning up to Jason's ear. "<em>I </em><em><b>said</b></em><em> don't fucking call me that, Jason</em>." </p><p>His voice was steely and it made a pit form in Jason's stomach. He slowly nodded.</p><p>Dick took the hand away from his mouth. "Good boy." </p><p>Jason closed his eyes, shame washing over him. He didn't know if Dick had said that on purpose, said it in a sarcastic, patronising way like that intentionally to hurt him more, but it did. Hell, he didn't even know if Dick had <em>noticed</em> he liked to be praised in bed — he wasn't exactly open about it, but he wouldn't put it past Dick's keen attention to detail to pick up on it.</p><p>Dick kept fucking him, and Jason stood there quietly, motionless, his chest feeling achey and watery deep inside. His throat tightened and he suddenly realized he was starting to go soft — <em>fuck</em>. That wasn't really surprising though; all he could feel was shame, shame, <em>shame</em>.</p><p>"Stop." Jason said quietly.</p><p>Dick paused, and Jason pushed back at him gently until he pulled out. He pulled up his pants, grabbed his helmet, and left straight out the window, saying nothing and avoiding Dick's eyes.</p><p>When he got back home, he did nothing more than toss his helmet aside and yank his boots off before curling up on his bed on his side, arms wrapped tightly around his legs and face tucked down so his forehead was resting against his knees.</p><p>Who even knew Dick had the power to make him feel like such absolute shit? Jason certainly hadn't. <em>He</em> was supposed to be the one in control of that relationship. That was the deal: Jason came in whenever he wanted, did whatever he wanted, and left when he wanted. Except that Dick had recently realized that nothing was stopping <em>him</em> from doing whatever the fuck he wanted too, and had started taking control — if not of <em>when</em> they fucked, then how and how Jason was allowed to act toward him, and when Jason left: immediately. </p><p>And yeah it made Jason a little upset because of the sudden tip in the power balance, but mostly it just <em>hurt</em> in a way he hadn't expected. He hadn't realized how attached he was to kissing and cuddling Dick and calling him pet names until he suddenly wasn't allowed to anymore. Fuck, he <em>missed</em> it, he missed <em>Dick</em>. He wasn't really getting his Dickiebird this way, all he was getting was quick, impersonal fucks, and he didn't even know why he <em>cared</em>, because he wasn't supposed to, but he did, oh god, he <em>did</em>.</p><p>He had thought Dick was the one who could never leave him because he'd always need more, but fuck, it felt like <em>he</em> was the one who needed <em>Dick</em>, not the other way around. Jason didn't know what to do with himself without Dick <em>caring</em> about him, being there for him, touching him. He hadn't even realized how much he'd leaned on him until suddenly his crutch was gone, and now he was desperate to get it back.</p><p>Oh god, was this how Dick had felt? When Jason had just dropped him to fuck his teammates? Was Jason getting a taste of his own damn bitter fucking medicine?</p><p>He knew it was his own fault. He knew he'd been shitty to Dick and taken advantage of his understanding and pushed his limits. Jason <em>knew</em>. But that didn't make it hurt less.</p><p>Jason rolled off of his bed and headed to Roy and Kory's room.</p><p>They both looked up from where they were cuddling and watching a movie when he knocked on the door and pushed it open, and he wordlessly crawled onto the bed between them like a small child after a nightmare.</p><p>"Hey bud, what's up?" Roy asked, petting over his hair.</p><p>Jason closed his eyes. "Problems with Dick. I know it's my own fault, you don't have to tell me, but he just...really got to me today."</p><p>They both chose not to comment, and that told Jason all he needed to know about what they thought.</p><p>"Can you fuck me?" Jason asked quietly.</p><p>Roy met Kory's eyes over Jason.</p><p>"Okay," she said. "We can get your mind off of it, but your problem is still going to be there."</p><p>"I know. I just wanna forget for a bit."</p><p>Five minutes later, Jason had his jacket and shirt off and Kory was kissing over his chest as she rubbed over his cock through his pants while Roy was spooning him from behind, kissing his neck and running his hand up and down over his waist, and Jason sighed. It wasn't a pleasured sigh, though, it was a bored sigh. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>How was he not into this? </p><p>He knew the answer to that, he just hated it. It was because it wasn't Dick. He really was gone over him, wasn't he? Fucking <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," he said, pushing away their hands and sitting up. "I thought I wanted it but I'm — <em>fuck</em> — I'm too caught up on Dick, I can't."</p><p>"This is great news!" Kory said. "You are finally going to treat him how he treats you, like he deserves!"</p><p>"No, no, you don't understand, I'm too late; he's so cold to me now, he won't even let me call him baby or anything anymore and he kicks me out right after we fuck — he won't even kiss me anymore!"</p><p>"Well Jay, he's hurt," Roy said. "You've just gotta show him that you're not gonna hurt him again, that you actually care now."</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><p>He had taken Dick for granted, but he wouldn't make that mistake again — couldn't, not now that he knew how fucking miserable it was not actually having him — if only Dick would give him a second chance. </p><p>He'd just have to convince Dick of that somehow.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ♡ -</p>
</div><p>When he showed up at Dick's flat the following evening with Chinese takeaway, Dick opened the door (looking <em>especially</em> gorgeous and dolled up), immediately looked down at the bag with takeaway containers in, and said, "No."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Dick's eyes flicked up to him in annoyance. "Whatever game you're playing with the food, whatever you're trying to butter me up for, I don't want it. You can come in and fuck me if you make it quick, because I have somewhere to be soon, but take your fucking food with you when you go."</p><p>Jason started to step forward, into the flat, saying, "I can't bring food when I come around dinnertime and not have an ulterior motive?"</p><p>Dick's hand shot out to brace against the doorframe, his arm blocking Jason from stepping in. "You can argue and lie to my face, or you can fuck me. Choose."</p><p>Jason shut his mouth. "My lips are sealed," he said after a moment.</p><p>Dick dropped his arm, stepping back. "Good choice."</p><p>Jason didn't know if Dick had been expecting him or what, because he was wearing a plug and <em>what the fuck?</em> He pulled a pre-lubed condom right out of the pocket of his tight ass jeans, ripping it open and unzipping Jason's jeans and rolling it quickly onto him before turning around and folding himself over his kitchen table, pushing back onto Jason's cock as he guided it with his hand.</p><p>Jason took control and started thrusting his hips, only to pause as a thought hit him. Wait. <em>Wait</em>. Dick <em>wasn't</em> expecting him, was he? Dick had somewhere to be soon? Something he was wearing a nice shirt and jewellery and cologne for? Was Dick going on a fucking date? With a fucking plug in and a condom in his pocket? Dick was planning to go on a date and fuck somebody else?</p><p>No. No <em>no</em>, this could not be happening. Had he really lost Dick that far already?</p><p>Dick impatiently pushed back onto his cock, and Jason hesitantly started moving his hips again. Fuck. Fucking <em>fuck</em>. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't take this lying down, he still had to get Dickie back, and if he had to knock some other bastard out of the running then so be it. Fine. Jason couldn't stop him going on the date, but he could fuck him so much better than that fucking loser ever could, well enough that Dick would still be thinking about it when he was in bed with them later.</p><p>Jason gave it to him hard and fast and <em>deep</em>, until Dick was calling out his name with every thrust. Yeah, that was fucking right.</p><p>"You gonna come? You gonna come for me?"</p><p>"<em>Ohhh-h-h-h yeah, Jay, yeah, oh fuck yeah, awh!</em>"</p><p>"Go on," Jason said, pounding into him even harder. "Come for me, Dickie; show me how much you love my cock."</p><p>There was a long chant of, 'Ah! Ah! Ah!'s, continually increasing in volume, and then a sound like a sob as Dick came, his body immediately slumping against the table and his knees starting to buckle before Jason caught his hips. "<em>Ohhhhh</em>," he moaned drowsily against the tabletop, thighs trembling and inner walls still fluttering around Jason.</p><p>"<em>Unh!</em> Fuck yeah." Jason came, still fucking into Dick hard.</p><p>After a few moments, he finally pulled out, taking the plug from the table and pressing it back inside Dick, which made him let out a small mewl, and then pulling up Dick's pants for him, reaching around the front to tuck his cock back in properly and do up his jeans. He wasn't allowed to kiss, so he settled for just barely brushing his lips over Dick's back. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"</p><p>As much as he didn't want to remind him of his date, he also didn't want Dick to get mad at him for making him late.</p><p>Dick just gave a well-fucked groan. And then, after a moment, when the words finally processed, he jerked upright, almost bloodying Jason's nose if Jason hadn't instinctively jerked back too.</p><p>"Fuck!" Dick turned to look at the living room clock and his knees gave again, and he caught himself on the table with a hand, leaning on it heavily. "I'm late! I told you to be quick, asshole."</p><p>So much for Dick not getting mad at him.</p><p>Dick looked down at himself. "Shit, shit, shit, there's come on my shirt, of course there's come on my shirt." He tried to take a step and his legs went wobbly, and Jason grabbed his hips. "Fucking let me go!"</p><p>"You're gonna fall the fuck over. Dick. Just sit down for a minute. I will grab you a new shirt, okay?" He hooked his foot around one leg of it and pulled the chair out from the side of the table, guiding Dick into it.</p><p>"You don't know what I like, it needs to be nice," Dick insisted.</p><p>"I do. It'll be nice. Just give me a minute okay? Stay sitting."</p><p>Jason quickly took off the condom and tied it off, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping himself up, and then going into Dick's room to toss the condom in the bin and open the closet. He rifled through it until he found a shirt that he remembered Dick wearing when he'd still been trying to really make an effort to get Jason to date him, the one time they'd actually gone out to dinner.</p><p>Fucking sucked that it was for somebody else now. Hopefully not for long though. Jason had to believe it wouldn't be for long.</p><p>He brought the shirt back out. "Here b—. Here." Oh, he <em>really</em> missed getting to call Dick baby.</p><p>Dick didn't comment, but apparently it was up to his approval, because he quickly shed his shirt and pulled it on, pulling his necklace out over top of it and patting at his hair. "Okay, come on, I gotta go."</p><p>He gingerly stood up, and his legs were steady enough. Jason followed him to the door (grabbing his sad, cold takeaway on the way), where Dick grabbed his keys and wallet from the small table next to it, and flipped open the wallet, shoving his ID and a few bills into one pocket and another condom into the other before dropping the wallet back on the table and opening the door.</p><p>Now was probably not the appropriate time for Jason to be appreciating this, but Dick's jeans being too tight to fit his wallet sure did mean they highlighted his ass beautifully.</p><p>Dick locked up and then turned to leave, looking at Jason, who was still waiting there. "What are you waiting for? Shoo!" He made a shooing motion with his hand, like Jason was some sort of stray cat Dick didn't want hanging around. Jason supposed that wasn't as far from the truth as he would like it to be.</p><p>Jason shooed.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ♡ -</p>
</div><p>Jason panted, both of them coming down slowly from their orgasms as he laid between Dick's legs. Dick pushed at his chest.</p><p>"Ugh, get off me."</p><p>God, like Jason wasn't savoring the rare bit of close contact like water in a fucking desert. He shifted back slightly up on his hands. "Ba— Dick, please."</p><p>Dick shot him an annoyed look. "I don't want to fucking hear it Jason. You can't have your cake and eat it too."</p><p>"I don't want to!" He picked up one hand to gently trace his fingers over Dick's shoulder, but Dick knocked it away with his hand. "I just want it one way."</p><p>"No you fucking don't," Dick snapped. "You just want what you can't have."</p><p>"No, <em>no</em>, baby, I <em>don't</em>."</p><p>"Don't fucking call me that!" Dick grabbed Jason's chin, looking furious. "<em>You</em> chose this! <em>You</em> did this. I wanted to give you more, I <em>tried</em> to give you more, I tried so goddamn hard, but you didn't want it! You didn't fucking want it, Jason! So this is what you get. You don't get the perks without the commitment."</p><p>"I was <em>wrong</em>," Jason whispered. "I didn't realize how I felt until I lost it, but I do, I <em>do</em> want it."</p><p>"Well guess what else you are, Jason?" Dick whispered nastily. "<em>Too goddamn late</em>."</p><p>Jason's face fell. "Please—"</p><p>"I'm about two seconds from punching you if you don't get out of me and leave. Don't say anything else. I <em>don't</em> want to hear it."</p><p>As soon as Jason let himself out, Dick put his hands over his face. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing, but it was so hard not to believe Jason was earnest, with the way he looked and the way he'd sounded — and fuck, Dick still wanted that, wanted it <em>bad</em>. But at the same time, it was impossible to trust Jason and it was also hard not to believe he was gonna get fucked over and hurt again. Jason was bad fucking news for him.</p><p>But still, part of him felt there was something <em>different</em> about Jason lately and the way he acted, and he wondered if maybe it <em>was</em> possible for him to turn over a new leaf. Fuck, it just wasn't safe to take the risk on that though.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ♡ -</p>
</div><p>The next time Jason came over, Dick actually fucked him in his bed and completely naked for the first time since their whole dynamic had changed. Jason was still face down, but he had to wonder if it meant something. Maybe Dick was more willing to listen to him after he'd thought about it a bit.</p><p>Dick pulled out and flopped down next to him, but Jason stayed right where he was, sprawled out and face buried in the mussed sheets, letting the magical tingling slowly fade from his entire body. The bed shifted and there was a small sound as Dick presumably dropped the condom in the bin. Dick prodded his arm. "You alive?"</p><p>"Hhh," Jason managed to moan.</p><p>Dick sighed. "I fucking hate recovery time. I should just give you a shitty fuck."</p><p>"<em>Mmm</em>."</p><p>The bed shifted again as Dick got up, and Jason's underwear were thrown at him, landing on the side of his ass, then his jeans were thrown. Jason felt some of the extra lube trickling down the inside of his thigh and knew he was probably going to make a mess of his pants, because he doubted Dick would let him clean up first.</p><p>Jason reluctantly managed to roll over and opened his eyes, and there was Dick, pulling his clothes on, looking so goddamn beautiful it made Jason's breath catch. "<em>Dick</em>," he said softly, reverently.</p><p>Dick paused his movement and closed his eyes. "Don't. Don't fucking say my name like that."</p><p>"Well what <em>am</em> I allowed to say, Dick? What am I allowed to do? Because as far as I can tell, it's just anything except the goddamn truth!"</p><p>"Don't say that."</p><p>"Why? It's true." He sat up. "Dick, Dickiebird, please, just listen to me, hear me out."</p><p>Dick roughly pulled his pants the rest of the way on. "I'm not your little Dickiebird anymore! I never was, because you were just fucking me around!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby, I'm <em>sorry</em>. Please, just let me speak my piece and I promise if you still want me to shut up after that I will."</p><p>Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why I'm even humoring you, but fine. You get two minutes. Say what you fucking want and then <em>leave me alone</em>."</p><p>"Thank you. <em>Thank you</em>. I'm so sorry, I was so wrong and I treated you like shit and I can't take that back, all I can do is promise I won't do it again. And I won't, I <em>can't</em>, if you just give me another chance I really couldn't bring myself to hurt you again now that I've realized how important you are to me. And I'm sorry that it took so long and that it took you completely freezing me out for me to realize what you mean to me, but I was wrong, I was looking at it all wrong. It's not you who can't leave me, it's me who's fucking lost without you. And I've been <em>so</em> fucking lost these past few weeks, because I don't <em>have</em> you, not like this.</p><p>"I miss you so bad, Dickie, I miss being able to let you know I cared even if I didn't realize that's what I was doing because I didn't even know I did. I'm so sorry, I'm never gonna be able to say I'm sorry enough for taking advantage of your feelings and using you, and for even looking at anyone else, let alone trying to start something up with other people when I was with you. I don't know why I couldn't open my eyes and see what was right in front of me, I don't know why it took so long, but I know now how special and important you are, and you deserve to be treated so much better than that.</p><p>"And if you just give me another chance, I can do that, I can treat you so well. I promise I wouldn't make you regret it. I just want to hold you and kiss you and tell you I care about you, and make sure you feel appreciated, and this time I would <em>focus</em> on you for real, baby. I'd <em>be there</em> and make time for you so we can actually go on dates and spend time together and not just fuck. I can do that — I <em>want</em> to do that — if only you'll let me."</p><p>"I wish I could believe you," Dick said quietly, eyes on the floor. "Please just leave."</p><p>"No— baby, <em>please</em>," Jason begged, rolling onto his knees on the bed and leaning forward to take Dick's hand in both of his and looking up to try and catch his eyes. Dick didn't pull away. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life, <em>never</em>. Please believe me; what can I do to make you understand how much I mean it?"</p><p>"Maybe you can't do anything. Maybe it's too late."</p><p>"No, nonono, please, it can't be too late, please, <em>please</em>, I would genuinely do anything to make you see how much I mean it; <em>anything</em>." Jason's voice was starting to take on even more of a panicked note.</p><p>Dick's eyes finally moved up from the floor and he slowly scanned over Jason literally on his knees, face desperately pleading, and felt his heart give. "You don't mean that," he said, a final, last ditch attempt to push back.</p><p>"I <em>do</em>, I <em>really, really do</em>, baby. <em>Absolutely anything</em>. Please, just name it and let me prove it to you." </p><p>"No." Jason's face fell, and Dick took a deep, bracing breath. "You know this is your last chance, right? If you fuck around with me again, that's fucking <em>it</em>."</p><p>Jason's eyes went wide and hopeful. "You're giving me another chance?"</p><p>Dick closed his eyes. "Against my better judgement."</p><p>A massive smile bloomed over Jason's face and he finally dropped Dick's hand, his hands settling on Dick's waist. "Oh, I promise you won't regret this, baby," he sighed out, sliding his hands around Dick's back and pulling him flush against him, resting his cheek against Dick's bare chest over his rapidly beating heart, still smiling so ridiculously hard. Dick's arms hesitantly settled around him. "Gonna treat you so good baby, just like you deserve."</p><p>Dick hesitantly set one hand on Jason's head and stroked through his hair, and Jason pushed up into it with a little, "Mm."</p><p>"You understand that it's going to be hard for me to trust you, right?" Dick murmured.</p><p>"I know," Jason said earnestly. "I know, I'm sorry, but I'll do whatever you need."</p><p>"And just to be perfectly clear, this is entirely exclusive. That means no kissing Roy, and it <em>definitely</em> means no sleeping with other people."</p><p>Jason nodded. "I can't, I tried with Roy and Kory and I was just <em>bored</em> because it wasn't you. I told you, I've realized you mean everything to me, you're all I can think about."</p><p>"Okay," Dick said quietly. "My heart's a little banged up already, so just please be gentle with it."</p><p>"I will." Jason turned his head to press a kiss to Dick's chest. "I promise I will, I'll keep it safe for you."</p><p>Dick let his hand slide out of Jason's hair and down the side of his face to nudge up his chin, and then gave him a gentle kiss. One kiss turned into two, and then three, and then just aimless slow kissing for several long minutes until Dick finally pulled away. He ran his thumb over Jason's chin. "This isn't very comfortable, how 'bout we get back in bed?"</p><p>The smile Jason gave him was soft and adoring, and Dick's heart melted a little just looking at it, before he nudged him. Jason finally pulled away from him and moved back on the bed, shoving his clothes toward the end, and then happily settled under the covers on his side. </p><p>Dick stripped off his pants again so he was just in his underwear, and climbed in beside Jason, sliding in right up against him, tangling their legs together, and slipping his arm around Jason's waist. Jason slid his arm around Dick as well, pressing closer. "Fuck, I missed you so much, baby."</p><p>He caught Dick's lips again and Dick happily kissed back.</p><p>They made out slowly until the slow grind of their hips against each other turned into frantic hitching thrusts, and Jason broke away with a gasp.</p><p>"Ah! So good," Dick panted out.</p><p>"Yeah? I am?" It slipped out before Jason could even think to stop it, high and transparently over-eager for praise.</p><p>Dick froze for a moment, before he resumed grinding against Jason. "<em>Yeah</em>," he purred. "You like that, Little Wing? You want me to tell you what a good, <em>good</em> boy you're being for me?"</p><p>Jason closed his eyes, whimpering out a small, "Oh fuck yes."</p><p>"You're being so perfect for me, you feel amazing." He sucked an open mouthed kiss against Jason's bared throat. "Look so sexy for me like this, look at you. You're so good at knowing how to press all my buttons to get me turned on; you know me so well don't you? God, such a good boy."</p><p>Jason's hips stuttered. "Oh god, oh god, oh fuck," he whimpered out.</p><p>Dick kissed his throat again. "Be a real good boy and come for me now."</p><p>Jason came with a choked cry.</p><p>"That's right, oh, so good, so good for me," Dick whispered, and slowly, Jason's grinding against his thigh came to a stop.</p><p>"Fuck," was all Jason said for a moment. And then, "Nobody's ever done that."</p><p>"You liked it so <em>much</em>, though; I'll definitely be keeping that in mind for the future. I can't believe you never let me know before."</p><p>"I kinda thought you might've picked up on it, I don't know." </p><p>Dick gave a wicked smile. "Well I know now and we're going to be having a <em>lot</em> of fun, my good boy."</p><p>Jason felt equal measures of fear that he might have gotten in over his head and warm anticipation flowing through him at that, and he dropped his hand down to Dick's cock. "We still need to get you off."</p><p>Dick pushed into his hand. "By all means."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>- ♡ -</p>
</div><p>"I'll be right back, baby," Jason said, cutting their practise on the uneven bars in the Cave short with a quick kiss, and heading over to Bruce, who was signalling that he had finished running an analysis on a chemical sample Jason had brought in.</p><p>"I can't believe you took him back," Tim commented, wandering over onto the mats below Dick.</p><p>Dick dismounted and put his hand on his hip, cocking it and looking over across the Cave toward Jason. He let out a deep sigh. "I've never seen a grown man beg that hard when there wasn't a life on the line; I <em>really</em> don't think he's too eager to fuck up again. He knows he's on thin ice."</p><p>"<em>Begging?</em> Jason?"</p><p>Dick flashed Tim a sharp smile. "On his fucking knees," he confirmed smugly.</p><p>Tim looked over to Jason again. "What the fuck. What the fuck? Part of me wants to laugh at what a little bitch Jason is, but the other part of me is just too busy being scared of you."</p><p>"Hmm...I don't think you have anything to worry about. Pretty sure the whole brother thing makes you immune."</p><p>"Thank fucking god for small favors."</p><p>"Yeah. <em>Small</em> favors. I'm totally telling Jason you called him a little bitch boy."</p><p>Tim didn't even bother arguing, just turned and hightailed it out of the Cave.</p><p>When Jason came back over, he gave Dick a weird look. "What were you and Tim talking about? He was acting real funny."</p><p>Dick shrugged and looked at his nails. "I dunno, it was real weird, he just came over and started talking about you and called you a little bitch boy and then left."</p><p>Jason blinked at him. "He <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, I dunno who pissed in his cheerios."</p><p>Jason gave an angry huff and whirled away toward the stairs, muttering under his breath, something that sounded like, "Goddamn little <em>twerp</em>," and "<em>Bitch boy?!</em>"</p><p>As soon as the door slammed behind him, Dick burst out laughing.</p><p>"Dick. What did you just do?" Bruce demanded from across the Cave.</p><p>Dick attempted to compose his face. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because you and Tim had a suspicious conversation that ended in him running off like a bat out of hell, and then you and <em>Jason</em> had a suspicious conversation that ended in him stalking off angrily, presumably <em>after Tim</em>, and now you find something about orchestrating this whole thing entirely too funny."</p><p>"Just stirring the pot a little," Dick said innocently, and then laughed again, hard. "And Tim really did call Jason a little bitch, so he's getting what's coming to him."</p><p>Bruce made a face. "Why do I get the feeling he only said that because you told him something you shouldn't have?"</p><p>Dick jumped up and grabbed the high bar, starting to swing his body. "What Jason doesn't know won't hurt him! Wanna see if I can do a perfect Def on the first try?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>